Metropolis
Metropolis is a large city located in the District of Metropolis, in New Castle County, in the state of Delaware in the United States of America. Metropolis is famous for its forward-looking, optimistic spirit, captured in its nickname "City of Tomorrow." It is home to the headquarters of both the Daily Planet newspaper and global corporation LexCorp Industries. It is located across the bay from its sister city, Gotham, in New Jersey and home of the alien superhero Superman. History Metropolis was founded in 1661 by early European settlers at the start of the colonization of North America. It grew steadily to become one of the largest cities in the world, and became a famous tech hub and media centre. Much of Metropolis' central business district was destroyed by a combinaton of General Zod and his Kryptonian military forces in their attempt to convert Earth's atmosphere to that of Krypton's and soon, Zod's ferocious battle with Superman. Whole buildings were obliterated and rubble and debris covered the area. Metropolis recovered in time and became safeguarded by their new local savior, Superman. In the aftermath, a large statue of Superman was built in the city centre in a new purpose built venue called Heroes Park. The city is now the home of the superhero Superman and was protected by him along with the rest of the world until his tragic death in 2015, when sacrificing himself to stop a mighty monster known as Doomsday. When Superman was resurrected a year later, thanks to the help of Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Batman, he resumes his role as local superhero. Notable Locations and Landmarks City Facilities/Education * ABC Learning Center * Metro Kindergarten * Metropolis Elementary * Singer Primary School * St. Mary's Elementary School * Donner Elementary * Metropolis Public School * Metropolis Middle School * Excelsior Academy * Metropolis District High School * Central High School * MetU (Metropolis University) * Metropolis City Orphanage Public Facilities * Heroes Park * Metro Fairgrounds * Avenue of Tomorrow * Empire Pier * Metro Square * Metropolis International Airport * LexCorp Plaza * Metropolis Cemetery * Queensland Park ** Schwartz Field * Queensland Pier * Metropolis Public Library * Utopia Casino * Sienna Hall * Simmons Gallery * Shuster Arena * Siegel Music Hall * Metropolitan Club * Minko Hall * Nova * Park Metropolis Downtown * Grantland Park Outdoor Arts * Glennmorgan Square * Billups Hall * Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum * Metropolis Science Explorarium * Metropolis History Musuem * Metropolis Museum of Modern Art * Metropolis Athletic Club * Joy Lounge Entertainment * Metropolis Zoo * Broadrun Jazz Club * Kenmore Bowling Alley * Metro Palace Theater * Awakenings Youth Theater * Metropolis Philharmonic * Metropolis Ballet * Central Cinema City Services * Metropolis City Hall * LexCorp Tower * Wayne Financial * Metropolis Prison * Power Station * Metropolis Waste Disposal * S.T.A.R. Labs (Metropolis) Public Services * Daily Planet * WGBS News * Daily Star * The Inquisitor * Blaze Publishing * Lexor Hotel * Metropolis State Bank * Metropolis Stock Exchange * Goodman's Funerals * "Lois & Clark's Apartment" * Metropolis Grand Hotel * Hotel Metropolis * Centennial Hotel ** Centennial Café * BP Gas Station * ARCO Gas Shopping * Metropolis Overstreet Mall * COSTCO Wholesale * Walmart * Westfield * Blue 32 Boutique * Schott's Toys * Toys "R" Us * Powell's Books * La Boutique De Cadeaux (The Gift Shop) * Willowby's Tailoring * Blaze Comics * EB Games * Game Traders * Ben's Butchery * Hamilton's Seafood * Paul's Fresh Produce * Trader Joe's * Sports 'R' Us * Metro Flea Market * School Locker * Athlete's Foot * Metro Music Shop Dining and Eatery * Ace O'Clubs * Giuseppe's Pizzeria * Big Belly Burger * Dairy Queen * Bessolo Bistro * Dooley's Pub * LeMarvin Bistro * Starbucks * Di Bella Coffee * Yellow Prawn * Dynasty * Chez Joey's * Subway * Nando's * El Sombrero * Evans Pretzel Factory * McDonald's * KFC * Burger King * Koul-Brau Breweries * Mimi's Confections * Uri's Family Restaurant Emergency Services * Metropolis Police Department * Metropolis General Hospital * Metro Children's Hospitial * Metropolis Fire Department * Washington Medical Center Transportation * Metropolis Central Station * Rail Line * Metro Subway Known Residents * Rob Morrisroe''' (Mayor)' * Bibbo Bibowski * Clark Kent/Superman * Lois Lane * Lex Luthor * Glen Woodburn * Jenny Jurwich * Jimmy Olsen * Ron Troupe * Steve Lombard * Perry White * Mercy Graves † * Wallace Keefe † * Maggie Sawyer Trivia * In ''Man of Steel, Metropolis scenes were filmed in Chicago, IL. However, in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, both Chicago and Detroit, MI were used for Metropolis and Gotham City scenes. * Since Metropolis and Gotham are only separated by a river, it could safe to assume that Metropolis is located in New Castle County, a real life county in Delaware. * As a result of Metropolis existing, Delaware is much more populated than in real life. ** In real life, the population is 967,171. If we add Metropolis to it, it would bring Delaware's consensus to a whopping ~4,167,171. Category:Locations Category:Earth-Prime Category:Cities Category:Delaware Category:United States Category:DC Locations